


Not the Same

by saltyemchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crying Oikawa Tooru, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Iwa lost his memory, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyemchan/pseuds/saltyemchan
Summary: After Oikawa brings back his Iwa-chan, he isn't the same
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not the Same

Scientists have figured out a way to revive the dead. Naturally, the population entered a state of utter chaos as they realized that they could finally see their loved ones in person again. I still remember the sensation of hope in my heart when I realized that I could finally see him again. The government decided to license medical manufacturing companies to create this miracle liquid under the strict surveillance of the scientists who created it. It is then bought by a citizen for a high price after they pass a rigorous examination of who they would like to use it on and why. 

I was supposed to start university this September but I dropped out and used the tuition to buy this revival fluid. My examination was filled with questions regarding my future and whether I was sure that I wanted to waste my life’s savings to buy it.  
“Of course I’m sure.” My voice had a strength behind it that even I didn’t know I still had. “He was my best friend... my life’s been hell without him.”  
I still remember the way that the officers had exchanged sympathetic glances at my answer and how my heart tightened with an all too familiar pain. 

I insert the tip of the syringe into the vial and extract the liquid. His body lay in front of me, rigid, cold, and nothing like who he was. I press the tip of the needle to his temple, where the skull is the thinnest. I was this close to getting him back. I push the fluid into his brain, watching his face for any reaction. The liquid in the brain is going to create activity, waking up all his systems.  
I insert the liquid from the other vial into another syringe and press it against his chest to get it into his heart. This will create a pulse, almost like a defibrillator.  
“Now you wait,” says the officer behind me who was tasked with making sure I bring back the right person and properly. He turns around and leaves me alone with his body.  
“Now we wait.”

Half an hour passes before he opens his eyes.  
“Iwa-chan?” My voice is tentative, still unable to believe that I get to be with him again.  
“Oikawa? Is that you?”  
“Yes!” There are tears in my eyes and I wrap my arms around his muscular build, ignoring the fact that he smells like hell.  
He hugs me back but it isn’t as strong as I thought it would be. He’s really lost a lot of his strength.  
“So... I’m back now.”  
I nod but don’t let go of my grip on him. The tears fall from my eyes and I sniffle, burying my face into his shoulder.  
“Hey, don’t cry.”  
Huh? He wouldn’t have said that. He would’ve said something closer to ‘get your ugly face out of my shoulder, dumbass’.  
“Iwa-chan, are you sure it’s you?”  
“Yeah. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime and you’re Oikawa Tooru, like normal.”  
Again, something that he wouldn’t say. I let go of him and look into his eyes. They’re the same shade of olive green that they always were, but the spark wasn’t there.  
“You’re not my Iwa-chan anymore.” My voice catches. “You’re just his body.”  
He blinks before smiling. “I still have all the memories from when were kids. Remember when we used to binge Star Wars until four in the morning in high school? When we first met in kindergarten?”  
“When Ushiwaka was miles ahead of me in everything? When I couldn’t ever beat him?”  
“That couldn’t be helped, he had the natural talent that we didn’t have.”  
I let my head fall into my hands and start to sob. “You have Iwa-chan’s body and memories, but his soul is gone. His soul is still on the other side.”  
“What?”  
“Iwa-chan would’ve headbutted me and call me a dumbass.” I sob even harder. “You’re not my Iwa-chan anymore.”  
He looks down. “Oh, okay. Sorry, I guess.”  
I want to be angry but I can’t find it in myself to do so. I can’t get angry at anyone who even resembles Iwa-chan, let alone his actual body.  
“I’ll try to be who I used to be,” he said, looking down. “I promise.”  
I wipe my tears and bite my lip. “Thanks.”

It’s weird teaching someone what their personality is like. What do I say? He liked calling me names and that he resorted to either headbutting or punching me. It’s so... strange. He understands all of our inside jokes because he has the memories but he doesn’t know how to respond. Even though he tries to do things that the old him would’ve done, he sometimes forgets and resorts to safe politeness which doesn’t suit him at all and makes my heart clench.  
“Wanna watch Star Trek?”  
“You hate it.”  
“That’s okay.”  
Another thing that he wouldn’t suggest. I’d be the one to suggest watching it and he’d argue and insist on watching Godzilla. I would whine until he stopped listening and turned on Godzilla then I’d stop and cuddle in with him on the couch. Tears fall down my cheeks again but I wipe them away. This is just as painful as when he wasn’t here.

Every day is painful but relieving. I’m so so happy to see Iwa-chan again and every night I hope that maybe a miracle happened and his soul is back. Maybe it just got stuck on the other side, right? But every day is a painful reminder that you can’t bring back someone’s soul. I can’t take this anymore. He belongs on the other side, he’s dead now. I can’t change that. I look at him sleeping on the couch and tears fall out of my eyes. His face is so peaceful. I’ve always known how handsome he is when he’s sleeping and not stressing about volleyball or university but it surprises me every time. Still, there’s only one way for us to be together again.  
I’m sorry.  
There’s blinding white, then excruciating pain, and then we’re both gone.

I feel light. So, so light. I feel like all of my worries have left me and I can do anything in the world. If I played volleyball right now, I could go on and on for hours like I had Chibi-chan’s stamina.  
“Oi, Trashykawa, what are you doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so please give me suggestions, thanks!!  
> Btw check out my tumblr at rroollingggthundaaa.tumblr.com


End file.
